1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon ribbon retaining mechanism, and in particular to a carbon ribbon retaining mechanism that is applicable to a barcode printer and features an upper cover that is fastened in a resilient manner to facilitate opening/closing for replacement and maintenance of a carbon ribbon retention shaft and a carbon ribbon.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional barcode printer includes a printing mechanism functioning to effect printing operation on a barcode label received inside the barcode printer. In the printing process, a toner that is required for the printing operation carried out by a printing head is supplied by a carbon ribbon in order to have desired barcodes and digits printed on the barcode labels. However, the conventional printing mechanism of the barcode printer has to collect the used carbon ribbon and thus, a carbon ribbon retention shaft must be provided inside the barcode printer. The carbon ribbon retention shaft of the printing mechanism of the conventional barcode printer is fixed in the interior of the barcode printer, so that a great amount of labor and effort has to be spent in dismounting an enclosure and interior components of the barcode printer before replacement and/or maintenance of a carbon ribbon and/or the carbon ribbon retention shaft can be carried out. Thus, the replacement and/or maintenance of the carbon ribbon and/or the carbon ribbon retention shaft are difficult and troublesome and consume a great amount of human labor and working hours. This is not economically efficient.